


【城海】两个小时假期

by Jeaner



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Groundhog Day, Dream ? Reality ?, Established Relationship, Kaiba Seto is surprised that Joey can suddenly speak Franch, M/M, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaner/pseuds/Jeaner
Summary: 城之内在房间里醒来，他看见海马推门进来。他似乎对接下来要发生的事了然于心，他关门，同熟人打招呼，看着价格高昂的法式餐厅的菜单暗暗心惊，然后他晕了过去，再一次醒来... ...
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 1





	【城海】两个小时假期

**Author's Note:**

> 是城海的土拨鼠日AU！  
> 给小彩票的w  
> 我就是喜欢憨憨可爱橙汁和偶尔让人大吃一惊非常靠谱的帅气橙汁！  
> 有一丢丢丢的性爱提及和暗示。

城之内克也揉着脑袋从沙发上坐起来。与其是揉，不如说是在乱搓。他那头金色的短发在他手底下变得乱七八糟的。当他真的回过神来的时候，事情好像变得有些不太对劲了。

他正坐在海马休息室的沙发上。这本来没什么问题，如果不是他对周围的景象产生了熟悉的错愕的话。

_我起来之后，往门口看，海马就会推门进来。_

城之内克也不受控制地转头看向门口的方向，正好看见才跨进门的海马社长的半边身子。与此同时他脑子却闪动着另一幅画面——一个沉着脸抱着手臂把他喊醒的海马的脸。是清清楚楚站得很近俯瞰的样子。

到底...发生了什么？

海马显然很意外他主动起来了，他停在了门口。城之内顶着他的目光扶着沙发臂爬起来，脑子里的眩晕和钝痛还有些混杂的什么纠缠的感觉显然让他有些脱力。

“哼。睡瘫了吗凡骨，你最好快点。”海马社长越发古怪地看着这个没能一秒跳起来冲像他还作势挥挥拳头伸伸腿，一边嚷着自己动作神速的城之内克也。看得他心虚地瞄了一下自己的手掌心。

_海马还是对我睡了太久有些不耐烦。明明是我在等这个人工作完..._

唉？还...？？？

城之内跟着海马走出这个办公室里的套间，顺手把门关好了。虽然无意识地大力了一点，让本可以静音的门发出了一些意外的“哐当”响声，然后被海马回头剐了一眼，又心虚地摸了摸鼻子。

_我这到底是...怎么了啊...？！_

虽然对他的格外反常心有不满，海马还是遵守着约定，两个人打算前往酒店吃饭。这件事算是半输给城之内的，谁让他们赌了决斗怪兽之外的事，胜负率莫名其妙就往城之内那边倒了。反正城之内也不懂吃，随便怎么样都好，他点单上一点特别的东西也无所谓的。

其实他有一半是因为城之内看不懂法语菜单才选这家店的。虽然他估计凡骨连英语也看不懂，但谁知道呢，总有说不准的事。比如他们打的赌。

一想到这里，要不是海马没开车，他肯定得在方向盘来一下，当然不是因为路怒。

即使城之内路过这条街道成百上千次了，他还是觉得在水果店门口碰见王叔不是每天都会发生的事。（起码他上个月就没见过。）

_然后本来没看见我的王叔在拐弯处跟我打了招呼。_

城之内克也把眼光从窗外收回来，他不知道脑子里这些像未卜先知一样的古怪想法是要干嘛。还自顾自地肯定极了。他偷瞄了一眼旁边坐得懒散却笔直的海马，把车窗玻璃摇了一半下来。

我到底在干嘛？？？

他想把手收回来，感觉自己脑子飞速运转到整个人在车摇晃频率之外的一个频率颤抖。然后他清楚地听到王叔透着健气的声音。

“哎——城之内你小子！坐车去哪啊？”

他没听到王叔的喊话的。明明。

他记得自己隔着窗户冲单手骑车的大叔挥了下手。

哎？记得？？？

当城之内在拼命思考到底发生了什么而没有对海马的点单发出任何疑问的时候，他就隐隐约约意识到了待会儿端到他面前的会是什么东西。

造型超一流审美，挂着不知道是不是墨鱼汁之类的玩意儿但这个餐厅可能根本没有墨鱼汁。他觉得自己把脸啃进了盘子里。虽然他明明在用刀叉进食。

_这些法国菜还是一样的槽糕。虽然味道还行..._

我更喜欢鱼板拉面。加啤酒。

城之内一边正在挣扎着，一边回忆着挣扎。两种不相同但是类似的海马濑人态度在他的额前页上打洞。他正试图拎拎清楚的时候后脑勺传出来一阵剧痛。

**谁手滑飞了盘子！！！！？**

······

一阵黑暗。

城之内克也揉着脑袋从沙发上坐起来。与其是揉，不如说是在乱搓。他那头金色的短发在他手底下变得乱七八糟的。当他真的回过神来的时候，事情好像变得有些不太对劲了。

_我，我不是在餐厅里吗！？？？？那个再也不打算去第二次的法国餐厅！_

_ 去他的法国菜！去他的法语！_

等到他烦躁地解开衬衣的两颗扣子，他才意识到海马已经进来了。城之内“蹭——！”地站起来，像弹簧一样突然。饶是他也大概明白了，自己掉进了什么怪圈里。

该死xx。

他不知道该骂谁了。

不过海马把他骂了一顿，然后两个人坐车出去吃午饭。

虽然差点在去那家法国餐厅的路上吵起来，城之内想了想——游戏的话会怎么做呢？换个位子？还是换家餐厅？

_也许睡一觉就过去了？_

肯定是梦吧！没错！！！

城之内克也努力地敷衍自己，往车座沙发里靠，似乎非要在接下来仅剩的二十三分钟车程里续一下前梦。这次海马濑人没有刷手机，而是单手撑在车门上看着他。

也不知道是干的什么工作这么掉魂，海马瞥了城之内一眼。盘算起那家知名度很高却遭到城之内反驳的法国餐厅是怎么让他了解到那几道精品菜肴。

城之内主动要求看一眼菜单的举动让海马盯他的眼神几乎把他烧出个洞来。不愿意再忍受一次双倍（再来一次就是三倍）折磨的城之内在海马戏谑地反问里指定了几样名字饶舌还有莫名其妙谐音的法国菜。虽然心如死灰的程度不比被海马推醒发现自己仍坐在车上。

噢，我讨厌法国菜。

一边发着这样的感叹一边大嚼特嚼的城之内显然并不在乎这种场合的引人注目程度。然后颇令人吃惊地发现了一样他觉得满意的菜。（虽然这里的菜价格都吓死人，他这是第一次看菜单。）

正在努力奋斗那一小碟甜点的时候，好像吃到什么很硬的东西了。

**蜗牛壳吗？？？？？？？？**

······

一阵黑暗。

又一次被打败了啊。

城之内克也揉着脑袋从沙发上坐起来。这是第几次尝试了？六，还是七？

第四次的时候他揉着头拖拖拉拉地走，在海马不耐的眼神里上了发条一样凑上去在门边接吻。被踢了一脚之后记住衬衣口袋里有口香糖，在门口轻手轻脚地关了。

第五次的时候他在马上要看到王叔的地方开窗，然后大喊着主动招手。

记不清是不是第六次的时候他已经从什么其他的更快阵亡还让海马更加烦躁的拉面馆甚至是关东煮的小店把目的地转移回了那家法语餐厅。

_反正这次大概学会念其中某道菜名了。那个...dal什么ri的那个。_

······

这到底算什么，游戏吗？

城之内克也再一次醒过来，随着他重来的次数增加，他想起上次的经验变得更加无负担。要不是这就是他的生活，带着不会弄错的气息，他还真会以为自己在打什么可无限回城复活的RPG游戏。

他试过根本不走出这间房门，拉着海马在休息室里做，然后在桌子角上撞晕过去。

他踹过那扇门，感觉自己快骨裂了。

他和海马争执之后一个人走去餐厅，甚至有一个人怒气冲冲地毁了难得的见面回家的时候。

······

他在路中间下车跑去花店买了一支俗气要死的红玫瑰别在衬衣口袋。

他对餐厅女接待扣错了的袖口表示了关心，然后被人狠狠剐了一眼。

他在同一家餐厅经历了喝汤喝水喝啤酒到像猛灌扎啤那样喝红酒，管他多贵呢？

······

他不止一次地盯着海马，侧颜，背影甚至是正脸。觉得自己连他脸上有几根绒毛都数得一清二楚了。

他感觉这不到两个小时的无数次可能他都经历过了。

还有什么是他不知道，或者说没做到的呢？

城之内克也简单地扒了扒自己的头发，睡着之后翘起来的部分仍旧很顽固，但起码不像鸡窝了。他好多次之后试出这样海马进门的态度是最好的。（惨痛的教训）

也许他应该好好来一次，来个让海马那家伙也无可挑剔的午餐。等等...这会不会就是海马搞的鬼呢？

_那就来吧！_

好不容易有点眉目了，说干就干可不应该拖泥带水。城之内非常自然大咧地推着海马的肩膀走出休息室，反手带上门还甚至要在人耳边哼起歌。（然后被威胁了）下到一楼大厅在社长下达候车指令的时候踩着电梯去了趟二楼端下来两杯咖啡。额，不，他给自己倒的其实是可乐。

装模作样地看了眼无论什么时候什么角度都超赞的心爱自行车即使它停在花坛边，被社长讽刺了要是用这种东西载去餐厅说不定会被拒绝进入停车区域被迫锁在旁边公园里。城之内必须承认他有次这么做了之后虽然挺开心社长并不在意坐自行车是不是掉价，但是真的被人拦住了。（被后座抱腰的脑内幻想果然还是什么言情少女套路不可能出现的。）

上车就开了一半窗户和半路认识的人打招呼挥手示意，下午阳光正好洒在花店门口，她家的小女孩笑得格外开心。城之内克也知道马上要发生什么，其实他现在感觉自己超帅超大爷，非常能耐。这样子不断的重复里他掌握的比海马都多，算不算是...稳稳地压了一头？

果然前排的保安兼司机甚至还做飞行指导员的家伙非常会看眼色，虽然带着墨镜一点都不瞎。把车窗控制键按了还低声提醒一下前方摄像需要检查一下安全带。海马濑人不动声色连眼睛都不带眨一下，好像以前他的司机还会在意什么交通管制和街道监控摄像头似的。

城之内克也顺势慌张了一下，毛手毛脚地绑好了。进餐厅之前穿着白衬衣和牛仔裤的城之内抬手理了下领子，在海马怀疑的眼光里把头发用手往后抹。其实在蹩脚地模仿电影里那种很有气势的背头男主演。

_是不是太过头了？...海马怎么还没骂我？_

城之内其实心里有点忐忑，但是人都在砧板上了也该下刀了。他一边诅咒着这样折磨他的海马，一边把盯着人家西装背影腰线还有其他地方露出的傻笑收起来。坐在柔软的靠背椅上如同海马所预想的到处打量，还小幅度地扭动身体像是想在这种环境下放松一些。

_海马那家伙笑起来还挺好看的。虽然他一定是在刺我！！！_

无奈地伪装着等到侍应生上来，她递给海马一份菜单之后正在犹豫要不要把第二份递给城之内的时候，有人字正腔不圆地报了一串法语菜名。

城之内克也操着熟练的法语同侍应生交代菜品和甜点事项，看着皱眉头在思考什么死死盯着他的海马想起来似的追加了一瓶红酒。

好不容易等到那个频频对城之内回头的女侍应走了之后，海马濑人几乎要从位子上站起来拽城之内克也的领子。在他的拳头和对方的脸来一个亲密接触之前，一道光就那么炸开了。

一个城之内克也的傻笑。专属，绝对不会认错。

没有冒牌，还会让人愣神，让人心里痒痒。

城之内克也在得意，他得意极了。

两个人没有动手打起来，而是隔着桌子开始接吻。闭着眼睛亲到天昏地暗。

······

城之内克也揉着脑袋从床上坐起来。与其是揉，不如说是在乱搓。他那头金色的短发在他手底下变得乱七八糟的。他发现自己什么都没穿，就只有条薄被子搭在腰上。

_我起来之后，往门口看，海马就会推门进来。_

他一抬头，正好看见一个满身吻痕的围了块浴巾的海马濑人擦着滴水的头发从浴室走出来。

END


End file.
